


Obey Me

by aprettyboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: Dom!reader with mammon. He keeps escaping your first time having sex together and you decided to take the lead. It is gender neutral, the only specific body part mentioned is Mammon’s dick, nipples (we all got those),  other than that, the rest is up to your imagination!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	Obey Me

Did you look good? You stared at the black laced lingerie you were currently wearing in the mirror. Well, it fit good and you wouldn’t lie to yourself, you looked pretty hot. It was just the bra and panties, which you were going to hide under your clothing for when Mammon came over.   
  
Why is he coming over? Because you were sick and tired.

The two of you had been going out for a while and he hadn’t made a move on you yet.

Were you just not sexy enough? The two of you have actually had the conversation and you said you were ready anytime because you trusted Mammon. 

Usually, you weren’t one to be so needy but you  _ loved _ him. This was a different type of love. A love that was so precious to you and made you long for him more than any other person. You had never had this feeling before and you _ knew _ that he was trying to avoid it. Makeouts would start and before things got too intense he always made some excuse about waiting for the right time. 

What right time?? Did he know something you didnt? You always wanted to scream to him about how ready you were, but you just sat there, smiling, saying that you understood.   
  
You didn’t. And eventually, you maybe realized why. You thought you were nervous about your first time, but in reality, it was really Mammon.He was more nervous than you, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to say anything like that. Just what was he so afraid of? Hurting you? It was cute, but you weren’t as fragile as he thought.

You covered up your hidden motive with a movie night on your bed. However, you weren’t even going to bother actually watching the movie. The moment he sat down on your bed, you would pounce. 

Since it was just to be a lazy day, you opted to wear his hoodie, nothing under it, and some lazy jogger shorts. 

If he wasn’t going to take the lead, someone had to. 

Then there was the knock.

You smiled and took one last check in the mirror before scurrying off to the door.

“Mammon!”, you smiled as he already had his arms open, closing the distance before you could and pulling you into a tight hug. He kissed the top of your head. 

“Hello, I missed my baby so much”, he said.   
  


You smiled as you pushed away from him, then leaned up to place a kiss on his lips, speaking against them when you pulled away,”I bet I missed you more.”   
  
Mammon laughed,”you’re funny if you think you missed me more,”he says, then turns around to shut the door, then lock it.

He returns back to hug you, hands wrapped around your waist.

“So, are you ready to watch a movie?”

You smirked,”yes but….first...I have a surprise. You need to close your eyes though.”

Mammon raised an eyebrow,”a surprise? You know my birthday is in a couple months right.”

“Yes yes I know, now close your eyes and follow me,”you said as you grabbed his hand and started to lead him into the bedroom.   
  
“Okay, now lay down on the bed,on your back” you said.

Mammon got a bit more curious, but he did as you instructed, having to open his eyes again, but closed them once they were laid out. 

You leaned under the bed, pulling out handcuffs,”okay now, no matter what, dont open them until I say..”, you said. Climbing on the bed, just about straddling Mammon, you spoke as you put his hands up above his head.   
  
“I promise you’ll like this honey just...stay still for me.”

_ Click. _

The handcuffs were on. And Mammon’s curiosity reached its peaked once he felt like his arms were restrained, so he opened his eyes. 

He blinked as he looked up at you and tugged on the cuffs, laughing nervously,”ahaha..um..y/n..what is this?”, again, he tugged on the cuffs.

They weren’t coming off.

Your eyes went stern.   
  


“Im ready and I don’t think you are because you’re scared.”

“Uh..uh..ready for what?”, Mammon asked and, yet again, tried to pull on the cuffs. He should realize it was futile. 

“Sex, Mammon. Sex. is it because you dont like me? Am I not sexy enough for you to pounce on me? Im not some fragile little person, I can take it. I love you so I can take it. Im not scared of the pain because if its you, I know it will be alright in the end so why?”, you said, furrowing your brows a bit and bunching up his shirt. You were sexually frustrated.

“I..Uh..well..I-I guess..youre right...j-just so you know im very confident in my skills in bed its just that I didn’t want to hurt you because my skills.are..just too good you know. I had to figure out how to control myself ! yeah..so I wouldn’t go too crazy in bed…”, he said, looking up at you with his faux confident smile. 

Your face relaxed and you smiled,”oh _ really _ . The great Mammon was afraid they wouldn’t be able to control their lust?”

“I-I swear! Thats it…”,Mammon turned his head to the side, blushing a little,”I do think you’re sexy but...im a demon..and..”

You placed your hand on his chin, forcing him to look at you,”and Mammon? And what?”

Mammon cleared his throat,”im out of practice...haven’t done it in a while...hundred of years..e-ever since I found my sweet goldie I knew she was going to be the only person in my life until, well, you came around. “

Seriously...his credit card? Well, at least you could say your biggest accomplishment in life was gaining favor over a gold credit card. 

You leaned down as you chuckled, hand still on his chin, then kissing him on the lips, licking at his lips, before you pulled away, your hands going to the bottom of your hoodie as you looked down at him,”well, then I guess we can practice together, since im the same.”   
  
Mammon blinked,”..so you’ll let me out of these cuffs?”

“Mammon, thats cute of you, but no,” you smiled and took your sweater off.

You threw the sweater off to the side and then noticed his hands try to get out of the handcuffs.

“Oh? So now you want to touch? You had plenty of chances before but you always escaped, this is your punishment,” you said in a teasing voice. You moved up on your knees, pulling down your shorts, very slowly, until they fell down completely, showing off your black lacy panties. 

“A..aw..c-cmon y/n..I wont hold back anymore..”, he said, tugging against the cuffs again.

“Mmm, no, not yet. I’ll uncuff you when I feel like it,”you said, then lifted up his shirt to his chest. 

Your head went down, lips starting to softly kiss down his chest, licking at his nipple. He seemed quite sensitive to your touch, because you could see him biting his lip. It looked like he was just eager to get your hands on you. 

You kissed down from his nipple, going down the middle of his stomach, stopping as you reached his pants. Your eyes looked up at him and you smirked,”Have you ever thought about me doing things like this to you?”

Mammon nodded his head.

“I have too, you know. So much that its come to this..”, your hands started to unbutton his jeans. You continued to speak as you pulled his zipper down,”about what type of noises I thought I could make come from you while sucking you off,” you finally got it open, then instructed him to lift his hips up a little so you could pull his pants down to his knees.

You could already tell that there was a bulge in his underwear.

Mammon looked down at you, trying to tug at the cuffs for the umpteenth time,”y-y/n..please..if youre going to do this much..a-at least let me touch you..”, he said.

“Not yet.”

Your fingers pulled at the hem of his boxers, then you pulled it down, his dick springing out as result. Mammon bit his lips again, moving his hips a little. 

“y/n..cmon..please..”, he said, his eyes starting to plead with you, but you wouldn’t give in just yet. 

Your hand grabbed his dick, licking up the shaft, eyes staring at him, seeing him squirm. You repeated this action a couple times, in a slow manner, getting the reaction you wanted out of him.

By the time you finished that, his erection was already up as far as it could be. You smiled as you looked up at Mammon, seeing him panting, his mouth a bit open. Still, you felt a bit unsatisfied, you wanted to hear and _ make  _ him moan your name out. 

You started to lick up and around his dick until you got it slicked up enough for you to put your mouth on it. Your mouth hollowed, then you took him in, hearing the jingling of his cuffs and his pleas,”ah..sh..shit..y/n..your mouth..I want to touch..”, he said, trying to lift his body up a bit, managing to get his upper back off the bed, but it was futile and he fell back on the bed, moaning out as he felt your lips go deeper down. Of course he had imagined something like this, even jerked off to it, but this was greater than anything he ever imagined. Well, except the part where he couldn’t place his hands in your hair.

You made moans as you went down, taking in about half of his dick, bobbing your head up and down in a steady motion, sticking your tongue out to create some friction. 

Mammon had his head back against your bed, moaning a bit louder,”a..ah..y/n..”, he said, his mind becoming clouded by pleasure . Why was he so weak? He should easily be able to break out of these cuffs with his strength, but your mouth just seemed to take away most of it. Instead, his hands just curled into fists, unable to do anything more. 

Once you became used to the amount you had in your mouth, you went down, just about all the way. It made you gag a bit, having to pull yourself back, but you waited a beat to collect yourself, then resumed all the way back down his dick. 

You began to hear more sounds come from his mouth, particularly with your name. Your eyes were closed, becoming focused on the movement of your head and focusing your ears on Mammon. You didn’t want him to come, but you were definitely going to bring him to the edge, so you started to move your head faster. 

And he was definitely close. 

“y..y/n..Im..AH..c..”, his back was arched up, trying to alert you that he was about to come. 

Then you pulled away. Granted, a part of you didn’t want to as well, but you felt yourself getting wet in your panties. You were sure the both of you wanted something more.

You wiped your mouth off, then got on top of him, sitting down on his stomach.   
  
“I’ll unlock the handcuffs, but that still doesnt mean you get to touch. Only when I say so. Okay?”, you asked.   
  
Mammon bit his lips,”yes, youre the boss.” He wouldn’t lie, you were pretty hot, taking control like this, a smirk came on his face, mostly from the excitement of being able to touch you as he felt your hands work to take the cuffs off.   
  
As soon as they were off, Mammon put his hands on your breasts. You placed your hands on his wrists and pulled them away,”You cant touch.”

“Then when? You cant leave me waiting here”, he said, his hands twitching at his sides as he saw you moving your hands to you placed your hands on his chest and slowly started to grind into him.   
  
Mammon bit his lip….God. You were really sexy.Just about the only thing he would ever thank God for, creating you. 

You rolled your hips, moving yourself in a slow and steady movement, feeling the friction of your panties and crotch from it. It only made you hornier, and you started to get a little out of breath.   
  
Shit shit shit, Mammon couldn’t take it anymore. Did you really expect him to just stay still? He couldn’t take it anymore. You were tempting him way too much and he was the demon of Greed, so he did what he was best at doing, being greedy. 

Before you knew it, you were flipped over on the bed and Mammon was on top of you. You were a bit shocked, blinking up at him. He spoke before you could even mutter a sound.   
  
“I’m taking control now,” he said, then realized that your hands were pinned down as he gripped them a bit tighter as you tried to move. You gulped. It made your heart beat, seeing him stare down at you, a fierce gaze.

This was what you wanted all along though, from him. You wanted him to take control.   
  
You smirked,”oh you are now?”

Mammon smirked along with you,”I am. We should begin practice and that means…”   
  
You quirked a brow. Meant what? 

He just stopped talking, then he went down to your ear.   
  
His voice whispered right next your ear,”I have to learn where all your sensitive spots are.” 

He kissed under your earlobe softly, then kissed under your chin, then finally got to the upper part of your neck, where your pulse beat rapidly because of what was happening. And, now, Mammon could feel it even more as he licked at the spot.

You bit on your lip, not making a sound just yet, but you wouldn’t deny that it was turning you on. 

Then, he opened his mouth, scraping his teeth against your neck, feeling his fangs. After that, he latched his mouth onto your neck and started to slowly suck. You opened your mouth, no sound coming out, but trying to focus on your breathing.   
  
“Not here y/n?”, he asked, feeling his breath against your neck as he spoke.   
  
“Maybe you’re not good enough yet,” you said. 

It was almost a lie. He was good, you were just trying your best not to give him the satisfaction of you moaning so easily.

“Ok, I’ll try harder”, and as soon as he said that, he attacked the same spot, sucking on it, a bit more roughly, so hard that you felt like he could pull your skin off he wanted to.   
  
You started to break, letting out at a soft moan.   
  
“There you go baby, sing for me”, he said as he pulled away and licked at the purplish bruise that was slowly starting to form.   
  
“You sang for me first”,you said, trying to gain some ground, but he had a rebuttal.”but I’ll make you scream at the top of your lungs for me.”   
  
Mammon kissed down your neck, then finally got to what he’s been wanting to touch all along. He pushed your bra up and kissed down your chest, stopping as it reached your already perky and erect nipple.

He kissed it lightly, then spoke,”your body looks so pretty y/n,” and then he started to lick it at it, causing you to make a sound. Your hands were now free, so you clutched at the bed and looked down to see what he was doing.. Mammon started to suck on it, bite on it. His other hand went to tease at your other nipple.    
  
You weren’t _ screaming  _ just yet, but you were softly panting. Your eyes were closed, your head back in the bed, feeling your stomach go up and down, and every couple seconds a soft “ah” would leave your mouth when Mammon bit down on your nipple.   
  
When he finally stopped, you feel like you could take a breather as you felt him softly kiss down your stomach, fingers tugging at your panties, but he didn’t pull them down with his fingers,, he opened his mouth, placing his hands back on your waist, and pulling them down with his teeth, not bothering to take it the all the way off. 

His fingers went to prepare you before he tried to do anything further. Of course, you squirmed. 

The only fingers that had been inside you for a while were yours and recently, it was all because you were getting off to the thought of Mammon entering and the two of you coming together, finally. And now, your dream was coming true.

“A..ah..ma..mm..”, his finger was so big, even though it was just one, it was already making you unravel. He kept the finger in you, moving it slowly, then gradually faster as time went on, until Mammon felt that you were loose enough.   
  
Well, that, and he was already reaching his limit. He wanted to be inside you as quickly as possible. He took his fingers out, his eyes not playful anymore. Instead, they were laser focused on you, eyes filled with lust. You could feel his emotions without him saying any words. 

He lifted himself up on his knees to quickly take off his shirt and looked down at you,”I’ve thought about this a lot y/n, and now I finally get to do it with you”

“And so have I, the condoms are in my nightstand,” you said with a smile, just admiring his body. This was your first time seeing him truly naked, and him for you, but neither of you seem to be embarrassed.

Perhaps because you already knew just about everything about each other already. You were already comfortable enough in every aspect except having sex. It was clear to say your anger had subsided a while ago. Now, you were just finally excited to be connected with him for the first time. 

Mammon got the condom on and placed his hands on your thighs, opening your legs up. He held his dick and positioned it against your whole.

All this time he had seemed so sure but now his eyes softened up a bit more. Before he entered you, he leaned down and placed a hand on your cheek.

  
  


"If I really do hurt you just tell me, okay? I'll stop at anytime for you.", he said, wanting to establish that before he started to move inside of you.

You smiled, placing your hand on his cheek,"Yes, Mammon. But I know you wont ever hurt me."

Mammon smiled and kissed you on the lips. He continued to kiss you in the lips, turning it into a makeout, your tongues intertwining with each other. He pulled away after a couple seconds, a string of saliva following him. 

That kiss got him even more hot and bothered. 

He positioned himself at your entrance again and slowly started to enter you. 

You held onto the bed, clutching at the sheets, letting out a string of curses. Once he got the the tip in, he leaned down, allowing you to wrap your hands around his back, digging your nails into him as he pushed in more and more. 

"H..hah… y/n..y..you..feel so good..", Mammon said, his face in your neck. 

You breathed out a moan, trying to get adjusted to him being inside of you.

After a minute, the pain finally subsided inside of you. You pat his shoulder blade and spoke,”Im ready, you can move”, you said. 

Mammon smirked and you felt his lips kiss your neck,”well so am I,” he said, moving out of you, then pushing back into you again.

The first couple of thrusts were slow. Pulling in and out with a slow ease, as to not hurt you, 

Once he started to hear your steady and breathy moans, thats when he started to move a little bit faster.    
  
He moved away from you as he did, looking down at your face. Mammon smiled,”are you feeling good y/n?”, he asked, continuing to move his hips. 

You smirked,”wh..why are you asking? I thought you were confident in your skills?”   
  
Right after that, when Mammon thrusted back into you again, he made sure that it went deep, hitting you where it felt good the most, causing you to gasp out.   
  
Mammon leaned down to kiss you on the lips,”I am baby.”

Your arms held onto his back even tighter as he started to move even faster, hitting you deeper and constantly hitting the part that made you moan out the most. 

You couldn’t try and hold your voice back anymore once Mammon started to pound into you. Your nails dug in his back and your voice definitely reached his ears.

Mammon could only focus on how good you felt inside or how nice your voice sounded flowing through his ears, moaning his name out.   
  
Of course, he was moaning out as well.   
  
“h..hah...sh..shit..y/n... good…”, he said. He started to move even faster, fast enough to shake the bed a bit.   
  
You were so close. It just felt so good, you felt like your senses were being overloaded. You closed your eyes, eyes almost rolling into the back of your head because of all the pleasure. 

With how much you were moaning, you couldn’t tell him that you were coming, but he could feel that you were, your insides were clenching so tightly around him, which was bringing him even closer to coming.

He told you that he was going to come soon, telling each other that the two of you should come together. To which, of course you agreed, nodding your head as you were moaning. 

As the two of you came together, Mammon placed his lips upon yours, kissing as the two of you rode out yours highs and his thrusts slowed down, finally coming to a halt.

His rested his face into your shoulders and pulled away to look at you once his breathing calmed.

A hand went on your cheek and he smiled down at you,”that was one of the most amazing feelings I’ve ever felt in my life.”   
  
You chuckled, “was it now? eh...I’d give you 7 out of 10.”   
  
Mammon opened his mouth, feeling a little bit hurt,”hah? No way! You were so loud theres  _ no  _ way thats a seven, I’d say thats like a ten, a 20 even!”

You laughed some more,”I’ll bump it up to an 8”   
  
“No a ten! Seriously y/n, come on,” he said, his face forming into a pout.   
  
“Haha, fine, a ten. Does that make you happy?”,you asked. 

Mammon leaned down and kissed you on the lips, then pulled away with a confident smile,”of course it does. I knew either way though, because I’m Mammon. I'm good at everything”


End file.
